


Kissing in Starlight

by tinknevertalks



Series: The NaNoWriMo Distractions [7]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: AU, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, No Abnormals, Prompt Fill, They're all mortal, Tumblr Prompt, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Invited to his co-worker's wedding, Nikola Tesla is sat next to a very interesting woman.





	Kissing in Starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DownToTheSea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownToTheSea/gifts).



> Eep, should have posted this one sooner, as in before 'Satin and Wool', because this is a NaNo distraction. DownToTheSea requested two AU prompt fills, 'Doctor, Doctor' being one, this being the other. The prompt was: two miserable people meeting at a wedding. Nikola isn't miserable, but yeah... Two people meeting at a wedding. Have fun, enjoy! :)

“Please join me as I toast our grooms, John and James.”

Everyone raised their champagne flutes and chorused, and Nikola heard a small groan next to him. He chanced a glance to his right, to a woman whose place name said ‘Helen Magnus’. She was glugging down her champagne like water, eyes wide when the alcohol hit. Wordlessly, Nikola drank his drink.

“How do you know them?”

Nikola looked over. She was playing with the rim of her glass, eyes flicking between him and the champagne flute. He was hypnotised by the blue eyes rimmed with black smokiness. Finding his tongue, he replied, “I work with James. You?”

“I’m a friend of the family,” she told him, tightly. Reaching over, she grabbed the wine bottle, pouring herself a large glass. She offered the bottle to him. Smiling, he held out his glass.

Over the course of an hour, the bottle emptied between them as they watched John and James have their first dance, and everyone else joining in in dribs and drabs. Doing something he normally hated, he grabbed Helen’s hand, standing up, “Let’s dance.”

“What?” she laughed. “No! I’ve two left feet!”

He winked, “I have two right feet. Come on.” The resistance lessened and they were walking to the dance floor, her hand warm in his. Reaching it, the music changed to the Time Warp, Helen’s cheeks flushing. The flashing lights would’ve covered it, but Nikola had just leant in to say something in her ear. “Why the blush?” he asked instead.

Helen rolled her eyes. “Did James ever tell you how he met John?” Nikola shook his head. She grinned, “Remind me to tell you later.” She winked and started shimmying in time to the song.

_It’s just a jump to the left_

Everyone was following, and Nikola looked down at Helen’s feet, shocked to see her three inch heels off the floor as she jumped. “Come on Niko,” she called as she danced, moving like quicksilver through the steps. Grabbing her waist gently, he kept his balance as she swung her hips.

The next few songs were a blur of colour, Helen and sensation until the dj started a slow song. Smiling, Nikola held her close, the two of them swaying on the spot.

“You’re singing,” she whispered softly, her fingers playing with the hair at the base of his head.

“Do you mind?” he whispered back as softly.

She shook her head. He smiled, holding her a bit tighter, squeezing the hand he held, revelling when she squeezed back. Things were perfect in the bubble of the song

“May I cut in?” a dark voice asked behind Nikola. He didn’t turn, seeing the flash of something in her eyes, the way her fingers clenched around his.

“We were just about to sit down,” she replied frostily.

He turned. It was John. looming.

“Helen…?”

For the rest of his life, Nikola didn’t know if it was the alcohol or the intense urge to engage in a pissing contest, but he turned, smirked and said, “Come on Johnny, she’s just turned you down. Better run along to your new husband.” He turned to Helen. “Shall we?”

She nodded defiantly, looping her arm through his and they sauntered off the floor. “I hate when people make decisions for me.”

“Did you want to dance with Lurch?” he asked, brow furrowed. Helen snorted, making his brow furrow further. “What?”

She laughed, “Nothing bad. Come on, grab those bottles, no-one’s going to miss them, and follow me.”

He decided there and then he’d follow this strange and beautiful woman anywhere.

At the bottom of the stairs opposite the hall, she turned and said, “Are you afraid of heights?”

“Not so much as I am of falling,” he replied.

“Smooth,” she answered, winking. Purposefully, she walked up the stairs, letting Nikola follow in her wake.

“Where are we going?” he asked when he reached her.

She tilted her head to the door. “Up.”

Nikola’s jaw dropped when he stepped onto the roof. The venue was far enough away from civilisation that he could see the stars in the sky, winking and blinking at them. “Wha…? How did you know this was up here?”

Helen shrugged, sitting on the wall, and looked over the edge. Nikola looked over. They were above the hall, the lights streaming out through the windows, the music a dull roar of bass. “John and I looked at this place a few years ago.”

“John and…? You and Lurch?” Nikola asked, sitting next to her and handing her a wine bottle.

She smiled self deprecatingly. “Yes, until he removed his head from his arse and realised he was in love with Jimmy.” She took a long swig, grimacing slightly at the taste.

“ _Jimmy_?!” Nikola asked, taking the bottle from her and drinking it himself.

Helen waggled her eyebrows, grinning wickedly. “Wee Jimmy Watson moved in next door to me when he was five. We went to school together… I probably should have figured it out when John snogged James on a dare.” She tapped her chin. “Or when James said he wanted to climb John like a jungle gym and that I was a very lucky woman.”

Nikola was glad he’d swallowed his wine, or Helen would have been covered. “James? Said that? James Watson?”

Helen leant forward, her voice low and throaty, “You don’t know the half of it.”

He looked down her body, then up at her face. She smirked, and he slid closer. “I’d rather not talk about them,” he murmured, his voice gravelly even to his own ears.

“Oh?”

He quirked his eyebrow meaningfully, “I’d rather not talk,” he whispered, touching her cheek before kissing her softly.

Humming, she grinned against his lips. “Much better idea,” she conceded.

They stayed like that for a while, songs playing from the hall as their background, until Nikola had to put his hand on the wall to steady himself. He chuckled, and explained. “I don’t want us to fall backwards.”

She smiled. “Enjoying yourself?” she breathed, leaning back.

He nodded, before standing up. Taking her hand again, he dragged her to her feet. “Dance with me.”

“There’s barely any music,” she argued weakly, smile widening.

“And I have two right feet,” he reminded her as she stepped into his arms, “so it’s probably better.”

Swaying and circling on the spot, they hummed to the music they could vaguely hear. Helen suddenly shivered. “Cold?” he asked.

She nodded. “A little.”

Without thought, Nikola took off his jacket and rested it on her shoulders. Smoothing down the lapels across her collarbone, he felt her breath catch. With the gentlest of tugs, he brought her flush against him, her hands on his chest, flexing on the material of his waistcoat.

She raised an eyebrow, and smirked. “Do women tend to fall over themselves around you?” she asked coquettishly, brushing a finger along where waistcoat rested against shirt.

“Only the really hot ones,” he replied. “And the one wearing my jacket is delectable.”

She blinked, then smiled a bright, brilliant smile that Nikola really liked. “Well then, Mr Tesla, you best kiss me now before–” She didn’t finish her sentence. Nikola’s hands had migrated to her hair, holding her head gently as his lips found hers.

“Sorry, I interrupted you,” he said, resting his forehead against hers.

“Just don’t make a habit of it,” she told him, before kissing him again. Her fingers gripped his hips, and soon kissing in the starlight wasn’t enough.


End file.
